futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Alternate Futures: 2015
THIS PAGE IS THE FIRST IN THE ALTERNATE FUTURES SERIES BY THETASMANIANDEVIL. IT IS SET IN TIMELINE FORMAT AND FEATURES EVENTS OF THE ALTERNATE FUTURE OF 2015, THAT MAY OR MAY NOT HAPPEN IN THE UPCOMING TIMES. DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT PERMISSION. 'Politics' *'Russia signs an agreement with Ukraine to stop all Russian invasions from occurring, unless they are unofficial, unknown about or if unlicenced.' *'Scotland reinstates laws that abide residents to have guns. Votes on who wants guns to be allowed takes place. Majority vote shows that only 26% would want guns in their neighbourhood.' *'Japan and China sign a deal to start a major trading process with oil. Japan buys the fastly declining Aleutian Islands and starts many investments in the oil business. ' *'North Korea releases surprise footage of an American tourist being executed by North Korean militants. A NATO meeting is held in Labrador, Canada. USA is confident about confronting North Korea, however many EU states leave NATO.' *'I.S. now controls all of northwest Iraq and west Syria. Any further advances will take them to Turkey and Saudi Arabia.' *'Alaskans confront Japan on an 'unofficial decision' on taking the Aleutian Islands. Later Barack Obama confirms Japan did sign an official document from ministers in Alaska.' *'Scotland splits in half as yes-voters from the previous year's vote demand to take West Scotland for there own. Another independance campaign from Scotland (Western Scotland) takes place.' *'I.S. advances to Turkey.' *'Australia starts PATO. The Pacific Alliance Treaty Organization. Japan and China are first to join, closely followed by Malaysia, South Korea and Canada.' 'Health' *'A cure for the common cold is found.' *'With the population of the world nearing 8 billion, new results show that almost 1.5 billion people are overweight/obese.' *'The life expectancy in Australia goes from 76 to 82 as a new health system kicks in, in pharmacies, clinics and mainline hospitals.' *'Nanoritis, a newly found disease spread by electronic recharges throughout our atmosphere, inflicts sickness on thousands of minors throughout Southeast Asia.' *'NHS opens an international branch, funded by the NATO Hospital Support, in Ukraine as approximately 30,000 jobs open in the new mega-hospital in Donetsk.' *'In Calais, 17 victims of the Ebola virus are found. Said to be spread by Africans attempting to get in to the United Kingdom.' 'Science' *'1% of Japan's workforce is now occupied by robots.' *'The Robolympics takes place in Tokyo.' *'Przwalski's wild horse becomes extinct in the wild. Meanwhile, recent animal cloning has led to significant animal transplants, including the DNA of a woolly mammoth is extracted and is inserted into an African Elephant sperm, leading to the first mammoth calf of A.D. period, which marks a very special mark in biology. Experiments on bringing back the Caspian tigers begin.' *'Apple begins work on a new wind turbine in Illinois. The companies first shot at creating energy, the company hopes it'll spark a revolution of wind-powered energies.' 'Sports' *'Robolympics take place in Tokyo, five years before the Tokyo Olympics in 2020.' *'Rugby world cup takes place in England.' 'Cultural' *'Gay marriage legalized in the UK, Ireland, Massachusetts and Columbia.' *'Americans banned from North Korea.' *'Around 12,000 Africans start a protest in Calais to let them get into the United Kingdom.' *'Harajuku style becomes popular not only in Japan but in several European and Asian countries. Beginning of the Cute Rock era in South Korea and Spain, groups such as BabyMetal become even more popular.' 'Crime' *'Anna Hendrick is murdered by Osolon Van Danheurt on her tour in Germany. A full investigation is taken place.' *'The kidnapper of Madeleine McCann is found after almost 9 years of looking for him. He tells the Majistrates that Madeleine is still alive with guardians in the Azores. Reports say a girl with the same birth date and PoB is living on the Island of Gracosia.' Category:Timeline Category:Years Category:Alternate Future